The Story
by GhostPup
Summary: My life is my life. My parents died when I was young, I am the only one of my kind, and I'm plagued with nightmares filled with fire and golden eyes, with only a werewolf, a vampire, a healer, a fire demon, and a water witch; all while we're being hunted
1. Chapter 1

"Jasper! It's time for dinner!" A male voice called up the stairs as I was happily drawing a picture. I looked up and smiled, smelling the potatoes and chicken and even corn cooking down stairs.

"Coming daddy, I just need to finish coloring in my picture." I quickly drew in the colors for our dog Sadie and ran downstairs with the picture. "Look what I drew daddy, there's me, and mommy and Sadie and even you daddy, isn't it pretty?" I smiled up at him and he smiled back at me, laughing lightly as he ruffled my hair and took the picture, hanging it on the fridge.

"It's beautiful baby girl, I love it." He sniffed the air and his smile faded as he turned to look at me, I looked down at my clothes and my hands, thinking there was something on them. "Hunny, have you eaten or drank something funny lately?" I shook my head no, "Have you been really, really hurting lately, at night?" He was on his knees in front of me, hands on my arms, looking me right in the eyes. I was nervous now, but I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said really quietly as he wrapped his arms around me.

"It only lasted a little while though daddy and I didn't want to worry you, they aren't that bad, except when my face goes all funny looking and my nails get really long." I made claws with my hands and scrunched up my face, trying to make him laugh, but it just made daddy sadder, and I didn't know why. I didn't see how it was a bad thing, I knew he did it too; I wasn't suppose to know but I peeked in and I saw it. He smiled softly at me and kissed my forehead before getting up and going to the room mommy was in, I could hear them talking about me.

"It's happening." I could tell daddy said that.

"What is happening hunny?" Mommy asked, and I heard her breath in sharply, "What? No, it couldn't be, it shouldn't be for another 13 years...why?" mommy was worried, I could tell from her voice, and as confused as I was, I didn't know what they were talking about. Then they called me over to where they were standing, I went with the feeling I was in trouble.

"Do you know what's happening to you hunny?" Daddy asked, I shook my head no and looked between the two, I know it was suppose to happen but I didn't know a lot about it. They both sighed and looked at each other, mommy knelt down and put her hand on my face, and I smiled and held it with my two littler hands.

"You know how daddy can turn into a really big doggy right hunny?" Mummy asked, I nodded, daddy was pretty when he was the big doggy, he was the same color as caramel, and he had chocolaty brown eyes, they were pretty, and he always gives me rides when he's like that, it's fun. I smiled, maybe daddy was going to be the doggy again and I would get a ride, I looked hopefully at them.

"No hunny, I'm not turning into the doggy right now...you are. You are going to be able to turn into a puppy whenever you want soon, in another few days you will." I tried to be brave, not to let daddy down, but I couldn't help be a little scared, I tightened my grip on mommy's hand, and looked at her for help. "Then we can go for runs, and play and everything, don't worry, I'll be here to help you and I'll still give you rides if you want." He smiled and held out his arms. I dove into them and nuzzled against his chest.

"Am I going to have the same colors as daddy? Is it going to hurt? When will it happen?...I'm scared." I rushed all at once, and then I was quiet, looking to my mommy and daddy for answers. They looked at each other and smiled before both hugging me, I hugged them back. "Well?" I was starting to get impatient, I wanted my answers.

"I don't think we will be the same color baby, everyone has their own colors. So it's going to be a surprise, but I'm sure you will be absolutely beautiful," I smiled at that and hugged him. "But yes, it will hurt, the first one always does, and I'm not sure exactly when it will happen, it shouldn't even be happening yet, but if you want, you can sleep with me in the basement until it does happen ok?" I nodded, the basement was where daddy went sometimes when he was a doggy, there was always a lot of noise coming from down behind that big, heavy steel door, but I would go because daddy would be there with me and I didn't want to let him down.

That night we made a little bed downstairs for me and daddy, I was even allowed to bring my stuffed puppy, Fred, I held him close as we plugged in my night light and got ready for bed. Daddy lay down and I went and curled up against him, it was nice to have daddy there with me this time, he would be able to help me when they got really bad. I was wide awake, I couldn't sleep, even with daddy holding me and him fast asleep beside me; something was bothering me, like an itch under my skin, a smell in the air, everything seemed different than normal. I could see in the dark, almost like it was day time, I could smell everything, even the doggy inside daddy, the grass and trees outside, and I could hear mommy breathing upstairs, Sadie panting and shifting in her bed. I was in awe of everything, like I normally was right before it hit, this time, when it hit, it hit hard. I slid away from daddy and sat in the corner, bringing my knees to my chest and whimpered softly as the first tremors went through me. I could feel my temperature rise, and all of a sudden I was too hot, I had too much clothes on so I took them off until I was sitting there in my white tank top and underwear, even then I was still too hot.

The tremors shot through me, wave by wave and I spasm as my muscles convulsed and stretched. I could feel it coming on, next was were my bones tried to move, like they were sick of where, it hurt the most, but I couldn't let daddy know, I had to be brave. The only thing I could do to not scream was bite my arm, so I did and I did hard. I felt my teeth break my skin, but I held on and kept biting, I had to until it was over. I was able to hold on until my face and head started to change, that always hurt the most. My hands had big claws coming out instead of fingernails and my face what changing, my nose was being crushed up and then trying to pull out, my ears pulled until they were at the top of my head and my jaw started moving and stretching too. I couldn't help it I let out a sob and I couldn't even breathe because of how much it hurt. Until I felt something stretching out of the bottom of my back, by my butt, I screamed then, I screamed because I was already in so much pain and now something was coming out of my skin as my hands and feet changed to look like paws. I was scared, it had never gotten this far before, I didn't know what was happening.

Daddy was up as soon as I screamed, he rushed over to me and picked me up in his arms, he swore when he saw me. I tried to say something to him about the swear word, because daddy wasn't suppose to swear, but all that came out were doggy noises. I tried to scream when I felt my teeth getting bigger and pushing out, but what came out wasn't a scream, it was a howl. I closed my mouth quickly and sat in daddy's lap whimpering, as my body kept changing and shifting and hurting. Eventually it stopped, daddy was still holding me as it finished, I was happy that the pain was gone. I went to hug daddy, who was petting my head, but I couldn't quite get my arms to do what I wanted. I thought I was just tired, until I saw my hands, well they were paws now, I jumped and struggled, I was scared of what was going on. I wasn't suppose to look like this, I was supposed to be normal again, I looked up at daddy, scared of what was going on, he just looked sad.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry." He dropped to his hands and changed, it scared me, this was the first time I saw him turn fully into a doggy, and it only took him a second to change though, instead of the hours it took me. I was kind of jealous. He came over and nuzzled me, he started making doggy noises, but I knew what he was saying though, it confused me.

_I'm so sorry baby, you shouldn't have had to go through that yet, but now that you have, you are a big girl now, you know that right?_ I nodded, silently bewildered at what was happening. _You should turn around and look at yourself in the mirror baby; you are gorgeous, just like I thought you would be._ I could feel the smile in that comment and the pride. I turned around to the mirror behind me, I was pretty, and I didn't think it was me at first.

The puppy in front of the mirror was a white and silver with a little bit of black making part of a moon on her head and some black and dark grey over her back. The only thing that made me believe that this was me was the eyes; me and the puppy had the same eyes, the swirling silver purple color. I turned and looked at daddy; he was sitting down and waiting until I finished inspecting myself. I looked back at the mirror and turned around, looking at myself, I found out that there was also part of a moon at the base of my tail, which I thought was really cool. I slowly walked over to where daddy was sitting, still getting use to walking like a doggy.

_Oh daddy, this is so cool, can I be like this forever?_ I looked up hopefully, he shook his head.

_Technically you could be, but that would mean you couldn't have everything you love, like ice cream and chocolate and people food, and you wouldn't be able to have baths, and you would have to sleep like Sadie does._ I just stared at him then slowly began to shake my head. I liked all that stuff, and I didn't want to sleep on the floor like Sadie, I liked my bed. _But now that the first one is done, it will be easier for you to change, but you can never change in front of people unless you absolutely have to ok? Don't worry; daddy has something that can help to stop you from accidentally changing ok? It happens too easy when we get mad; this stuff will stop you from changing._ I nodded silently, I didn't know what to think, I wanted to go and tell my best friend Brad, but from what daddy said I couldn't tell anyone. He seemed to sense what I was thinking. _No, you can't tell even Brad ok? You have to promise me, it is very dangerous for people to know that we can do this, there are people out there called Hunters that don't like us and they will hurt us if they know we can do this._ I nodded, now afraid of what could happen. I was worried that someone would find out and the Hunters would come for us.

_Daddy, who are the Hunters?_ He motioned over to the bed and we laid down, he was still protectively wrapped around me and he told me the old stories of the Hunters, who they were, what they did and even what they hunted. I fell asleep next to daddy but I didn't have a good sleep, I was thinking of the hunters too much.

I woke up late and stretched, happy that it was the weekend. I looked and saw I still had my paws and my fur, but I wasn't worried, I knew daddy would explain it, as soon as I got him up. I grinned to myself as I snuck away from him, got ready and ran before jumping onto him. I landed and he made a big "Oaf" sound, it made me giggle. He looked at me and seemed worried, I tilted me head.

_What's wrong daddy?_ I tilted my head in confusion and nudged him lightly.

_Nothing baby, just surprised is all, it's rare to see someone wake up as a wolf after their first transformation. Usually they change back while they sleep._ He licked the top of my head and the side of my face.

_Is there something wrong with me then? Or am I just special? When will I be back to a little girl again?_ All these questions were rushed yet spaced out; he silently giggled and nuzzled me.

_There is nothing wrong with you baby, you are just very, very special, and I don't know, but we have all weekend to wait for it to happen._ He nudged me a bit and sat back, changing from his doggy form to human, then he petted my head and led to the door, I followed, being able to smell bacon cooking from upstairs. "And hunny, we are wolves, we are a bit more special than doggies, just so you know ok?" I nodded and followed him up and waited as he opened the door.

"How are my two little sweethearts?" My mommy asked, with her back was turned as she was cooking the bacon. I could tell she was smiling, she loved the smell of bacon and she knew we did too.

"Hunny, it happened, and she is gorgeous." I looked up to see daddy smiling, I was small against him, I came to just above his knees. Then I looked over at mommy while daddy was talking, there was a plate of bacon ready so I ran over to get some like I always do. Mommy jumped when I brushed up against her leg. She looked down and a look of love came over her face.

"Oh my baby girl, you are so pretty, just as prettyas you are when you are human. Oh you look so pretty, would you like some bacon?" I licked her face and nodded. She put a plate with a few pieces on the floor by the kitchen table. I happily ran over and started chewing as she went to talk to daddy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Isn't she supposed to be back to normal by now? I thought that once she went to sleep, she would be normal again." My mommy was whispering, but I didn't mind, I had bacon.

"I don't know, she should have been, normally that is what happens, but she isn't normal though, she's the first of her kind, first one to survive having both our bloodlines crossing through her veins." He looked over at me, and sighed. I remember daddy saying that I was special before, that I was different then everybody else. But I didn't really know how I was special or different; they just told me that I was one of a kind, and that made me feel special. "She is going to start taking wolfsbain everyday, to stop her from transforming, that'll help keep it under control, she will be able to change much easier after this, much quicker too, and she'll start thinking like a wolf too early if she doesn't..." He trailed off and sighed. I was worried about them, they were both upset, so I went and I nuzzle daddy's then mommy's legs, looking up at them.

Then I had to pee, so I bolted to the door and started whining, wanting to get out and pee, I knew that's where Sadie had to go, so I figured I did too. They let me out and watched me closely, making sure I didn't get into any trouble. I ran around outside, everything felt different, but wonderful, and bright and I could smell everything. I quickly peed then went and sniffed and smelled and listened to everything. Then I heard a familiar voice coming down the sidewalk, Bradley, he was coming to visit me. I went back inside and waited until my parents opened the door, then I jumped on him and started licking his face. He giggled then put me back on the ground.

My parents told him that I was visiting my uncle who lived a long drive away. Bradley looked sad, I was confused, I didn't know why I couldn't go and play with him. He walked away, and I looked between him and my parents wondering why, the question must have shown in my eyes.

"Remember hunny, not even Bradley can know about you. It's too dangerous." Daddy bent down and reached out for me, but I was mad so I ran to my room and started crying, or trying to at least. Next thing I knew I could feel tears running down my face and my hands were in fists. Mommy came up to my room, to try and comfort me. She gasped and gave me a hug when she saw me.

"Don't worry baby, we are going to make sure that you can go and play with Bradley almost all the time ok? You just have to take some special medication, it will help you stay as a little girl that can play instead of the puppy ok?" I nodded, still not looking at her, I was curled up on my bed and crying, I was not happy.

The next few days seemed normal, mommy and daddy gave me the little purple pill I had to take every morning, and I felt good, I was excited to get back to school and see Bradley. But when I got home on Monday something felt strange, something wasn't right. I went and I searched for mommy and daddy, but I couldn't find them, I was starting to get scared. I heard something come from the basement, so I went that way, I could hear daddy and mommy down there, their voices muffled and worried. I went down and pushed the big door aside, when I did mommy wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly, he face was in my hair and she was crying.

"What's wrong mommy?" I asked, I looked at daddy, he seemed worried too, he was passing and wouldn't sit still, and I had a really bad feeling about this.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hunny, I need to you go and hide ok? Like we talked about remember?" I nodded, this must be serious, because I was told that this was only for emergencies, this must be an emergency. "Do you still remember how to hide yourself and use your thoughts to keep things closed?" I nodded again; this must be very, very bad if I was being told this. "I need you to go and do that ok? Go find the safest place you can think of and use your shadows and your mind to hide you ok?" I just nodded as mommy and daddy hugged me, then I ran back up the stairs, straight for the little trap door under my bed, the one that almost no one knew about. I slid into that hole and I used my mind, just like mommy taught me to, to hide myself.

I could hear the crash of the door being broken in, and I could hear shouting. I was scared; I hid in my corner and shook. Eventually the noise died down, so I snuck out of my hole, leaving the door open in case I needed to get in there quickly. I snuck downstairs, hiding in the shadows, using my mind still to make myself almost invisible. I got to the basement door and I crept down there, it was nice and dark so no one would be able to see me. I got down there and gasped at what I saw, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, all that was going through my head was the image of my mom and dad, hanging from the ceiling by their wrists, all cut up and bloody and dead. The realisation hit me hard; I fell back against the wall with the weight of it. Mommy and daddy were dead; those men killed my mommy and daddy, now they had to pay for what they did.

"We have to find the girl, she is the whole reason we came. She is an abomination that needs to be destroyed. They all are." The leader spoke; he had hair the color of gold and eyes that were golden, like the amber rock mommy wears for special occasions. Fury over took me, I wasn't thinking like a little girl anymore, I was thinking like a wolf now, and that wolf knew only one thing. Those men must die. I screamed and unleashed my anger at them, they all flew against the wall, some of them landed on sharp things that went through them and those ones stopped moving. The rest were trying to figure out where the blast came from, I concentrated and my shadows crept up and blinded them, even deafened some of them as it crawled down one throat at a time and suffocated them. I got them all, except for the golden eyed man, he managed to get away as me power faltered and he was able to see enough to get away. I was so tired that I barely managed to finish the last one off before collapsing.

I smelt something funny, it was burning my nose, it smelt like the campfires we have out back. I slowly pulled myself out of sleep and everything came crashing back, my mommy and daddy were laying bloody on the floor, I could vaguely remember using my powers and cutting them down, there were dead men everywhere, then I remembered about the golden eye guy came to mind, he had gotten away. I ran upstairs and I saw the orange flames licking at the wall and crawling across the roof. I ran out the front door, and leapt across the little pool of fire on the stairs, I stopped once I was on the down the road, banging on Bradley's door, he mommy opened the door and seemed upset.

"Jasper, what are you doing? Its 3 a.m., you should be in bed." She gave me a stern motherly look and I broke down crying. She quickly saw that something was wrong and scooped me up into her arms. "What's wrong hunny?" she asked, I burst out with even harder sobs.

"Mommy...Daddy...dead...both dead...and fire...all over...burning..." I was sobbing so hard that I could barely get the words out. Bradley's mother quickly called the police and told them that there was an emergency, briefly explained and continued to hold me, letting me cry into her shoulder. I clung to her like she was the last thing keeping me afloat, truth be told, she probably was. Everything was a blur after that, the police, the ambulance people, everything. I was lying in Bradley's bed, he slept on the floor by me, and as I drifted off to sleep, I saw the face of the golden eyed man, laughing and calling my name.


	5. Chapter 5

~Present Time~

"Jasper!..Jasper!...Jasper! Are you awake yet?" I sat up quickly to my uncles yelling, groaning as I rolled over, disturbed from that dream, but already most of it was fading to the back of my mind. I changed back to my human form and looked at the clock, then panicked. I only had 30 minutes to get ready before the bus got here. I raced into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Yes! I am awake. Thank you for the early wakeup call!" I yelled back down as I adjusted the water temperature.

"You're welcome!" The sound drifted through the door as I hopped into the perfect temperature water.

"Smart ass." I mumbled to myself. Quickly I washed my hair and did all the other essential things that needed to be done before I left. I dried myself off and brushed my teeth, I only had 10 minutes left; I raced to my room and grabbed my books, and gym bag, before running down the stairs, jumping into my shoes and racing out the door. I sighed a breath of relief when I saw the three other kids still waiting at the bus stop. I went and stood there, a little bit away from them, I didn't really know them, and they don't care, no one cared about me, the girl with the creepy eyes and a violent nature. The bus pulled up and I climbed on, sitting at the front, by myself, as usual. Only after we pulled away and were going around the corner did I remember that I had forgotten my wolfsbain, the only thing that was able to help me to stay human when I wanted to be. Without it, I can, will and do change with the littlest reason, but luckily I have changed enough in my life that I know what the beginning signs are; the tenseness, the anger, the animalistic feelings, the hunger, especially the hunger. The hunger was always the worst, and the first thing to come up, luckily I didn't eat breakfast so I would be able to pick up on it almost instantly. I sighed; this was going to be a long, hard day.

We got to school 20 minutes later and I thought I would be able to keep myself all Zen for the day, but the second I got there, the animosity towards me brought my hackles up and I knew it would be a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. I sighed and headed into the change rooms, there was still a good 30 minutes till class started but I wanted to go for a run to clear my mind. I changed and was out in the hall in 5 minutes, stretching and getting ready for my run, when my gym teacher came down the hall and stopped. She never liked me, not since our first class in grade 9, now in grade 12, she still hated me. I didn't look at her, just kept stretching; I hoped she would just leave me alone; I couldn't deal with her today.

"Jasper, since you are here and not doing anything important, I need your help, now." She had a smug look on her face, one that I just wanted to claw off.

_ Whoa,_ I thought to myself_ just breath and calm down, you can't shift, not here, not in front of this witch...though it would be nice...I can't, just do what she wants then go for a run, it shouldn't take that long right?_ I looked up at her and smiled my sweetest smile.

"What do you need help with?" I asked, keeping a mental check on my anger and agitation. She looked dumbfounded, usually I put up a fight when she said that kind of thing, I smiled to myself and remembered something I heard once _Smile at people, it confuses them_, and apparently it's true. I stood up and faced her, smiling politely, using the confusion from her to fuel it.

"Umm, I need some help getting some equipment out of storage." I nodded and motioned for her to lead the way, I followed close behind. We go to the storage shed on the other side of school, she opened it and I sighed, this was going to take longer than a few minutes. She started telling me everything that she wanted out and moved back to the gym. I could move everything easily enough, I was a hybrid after all, half vampire, half werewolf, stronger then both with none of the weaknesses. It was a perk, I do have to admit. It took 20 minutes to get all the crap she wanted out of there and into the gym. I looked at the clock when I finished the last trip back, 5 minutes until class, crap, looks like no run for me. I sighed and headed to the gym, where I found out that we weren't even using all the stuff I just moved, it was for her other class, I started fuming. I needed to run. We were told we were going to work out in the weight room, which sucked, I didn't want to lift weights, and I wanted to run. I sprinted the 10 minute stair run we had to do, and I was barely winded, people kept looking at me like I was a freak, which I was, I ran from one state line to the next every other night, this was nothing. I just laughed to myself. Everyone started heading upstairs to the weight room; I turned towards the door that left the school.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jasper! Where do you think you are going?" My gym teacher stopped me and the whole class stopped to watch what was going on. I sighed and turned to face her.

"I'm going for a run, is that a problem?" I knew it was for her, she never liked the fact that I was the fastest, the strongest, the one that can last the longest, I was the best in the class, and she knew that, so did everyone else. "You can come join me if you like; I will be running at my pace, I don't know how well you would be able to keep up to that though." I said sweetly, when no one took the offer, I turned and started walking toward the door.

"You have to stay inside, I'm not allowed to let you outside, it is my responsibility that you stay here and that you don't get hurt." She was grasping for straws, just trying to piss me off today, slowly I turned and went up to her.

"There is nothing that can hurt me that you can stop. The only thing that can hurt me, would easily step all over you to get to me. You are worthless to me as a protector, remember that." I walked outside before any of them could get the brain power to talk. I smiled to myself, once I got this run in, I would be fine. I saw the forest a couple miles back and I made a slow sprint for it, one just slow enough that it could pass as a fast but normal pace. No one has seen how fast I can run, not even half my top speed, they would be blown away. Once I hit the cover of the trees a few minutes later I sprinted all out, I knew this forest well, I also knew that it was 30 miles back and I could cover it at least 6 times before class was finished. I pushed hard, wanting to burn all my anger, all my energy so that I couldn't be mad, so that I wouldn't change and kill someone, or so that I wouldn't just sink my teeth into them and drink from them, I smiled and licked my lips at the though, it had be a long time since I last drank, and I missed it. Oh well, it's something I can't afford to do right now, I already get in enough trouble as it is. I cleared my mind and ran as fast and hard as I could, by the time I had to head back, I had done 8 laps, and I jogged back to the school for a quick shower then off the my next class.

All my classes went by in a blur, all I could think about was that dream, I remembered fire and anger and golden eyes, and it all seemed so familiar, but I couldn't remember anything like that happening to me. I was barely paying attention to what was going on when I heard someone calling my name; I looked over to the door and saw a ghost coming towards me. I learned a long time ago that these guys couldn't hurt me, they just wanted to talk. I asked to be excused and my teacher just nodded, I quickly gathered my stuff up and left. I walked away, left and started to go home.

I went outside to enjoy the sun and the heat, I noticed the four guys coming towards me but didn't pay them any mind, they were taller than me, by a good 7 inches or so, and they looked like they had taken too much steroids and lost a fight with a nail gun. I sighed once I realized they were headed for me and not past me, these guys always hounded me, always wanting to fuck and pass me to the next guy. I just kept walking, watching them, but only enough so I was prepared for a fight.

_Just keep walking, they won't bother you today._ I thought to myself, though I knew that wasn't true, these guys never leave me alone, and the sadistic grin confirmed my anxieties. I sighed and mentally prepared myself for what was coming, the anger, the fight and an outburst. I was walking along the wall, and they took advantage of that, they had me in an enclosed area with only two exits and the four of them; they had me blocked in. They surrounded me and I sighed again.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The tallest one, Ron? Jon? I couldn't remember his name. The others snickered and the one on my right leaned in, getting too close for my comfort, I growled.

"Oh I think we have an angry little girl on our hands, we better teach her a lesson." He said, I didn't even bother to try remembering his name, all I needed knew at that, moment was that they were making the biggest mistake of their lives, and they are lucky I didn't kill them for it. I growled again, this time I threw in a wolfish grin and looked at them.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't think you want to try that little boy. Someone might get hurt." I looked at him pointedly, he backed up but another stepped up, right against me.

"That someone is going to be you if you don't be good and put out." He tried to pin me against the wall, I just laughed at his feeble attempts of moving me. I gave him the lightest push I could manage at that time, and that alone sent him back a few feet. I could feel the anger growing in them, which just pleased my wolf; she agreed to stay back for now, as long as she was able to have some fun. I was perfectly ok with that.

"You bitch!" He charged at me and with inhuman speed I dodged and shoulder checked him into one of his friends. The other two charged at me, I just pushed them, one hand each, and they hit the wall. I was grinning sadistically, I was enjoying this, and they knew it.

Then the hunger hit, hard. I realised that one of them had cut themselves and the smell of blood, so close, so warm...I almost gave in, but I turned tail and ran, right into the principal. _Shit._ I swore to myself, the last thing I needed was her on my case. I moved to get away, but she grabbed me, I did not want to pull away too hard, I did not want to hurt her.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" She still had a strong grip on my arm, nails digging in, but that wasn't what bothered me, the scent of danger filled the air, the hunger was getting worse and the tremors were starting.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit...I got to go home. Now!" I tried to pull my arm away without using too much force. Something about her looked off and it was bothering me, everything seemed off about her. I had to get away.

"Jasper, what is wrong? Why were you running? Why do you need to get home so badly?" The tone behind the questions wasn't that of inquiring innocently, it was more menacing than that, like she already had an idea, but she couldn't have. I tried to pull away and she held on, pulling me towards her and spinner me around. Something was definitely wrong, she wasn't this strong, no human can overpower me, especially not a frail old woman. Now that I thought about it, this was not her, I know it was not, she is a human, and this is a psychic, one of the ones that could mess with what you think you see. _Close your eyes and concentrate, don't see our principal, see who is really holding us._ And then it hit me, literally, a meaty fist came down on the side of my head. It was a man, I knew that for sure, and I bit down on the arm holding me against his body, easily cutting flesh and he let go. Quickly I looked back, golden hair, golden eyes, and the same eyes that haunted my dreams.

I ran for home, worried that I was not going to make it. The tremors turned into spasms a long time ago and it was through sheer will power that I did not shift. I saw the house and relief swept through me, I ran harder, until I got there, opened the door quickly and ran inside.

"Jasper, what are you..." I did not stop; I ran straight for the basement and slammed the door shut, locking it with my mind. I heard my uncle come down the stairs. "Jasper, is everything ok?" I tried to steady my breathing, to calm down to stop what was about to happen. I heard him try to open the door.

"NO!" I screamed, holding my hand out towards the door, "Forgot medicine...shifting...run...sorry..."Then it happened, I broke into a howl as the transformation took me over. It was always bad after I had taken the medicine for as long as I have this time. I felt every little thing happening to me, my bone structure changing, my tail growing, then it was done, and I was pissed. I lunged at the door, consumed in the rage I had been controlling all day, the hatred, the fear. I body checked the door, the walls, I was scratching, biting and hitting everything, it was all I could do. In the middle of the city I couldn't go and run like I can in the country, I was caged, and it pissed me off. Eventually I burned enough energy that I just collapsed. It was nothing close to a peaceful sleep, because I was haunted with images. Images of Brad, the man with the golden eyes, some dark boy, I couldn't see his face but I knew he was important, and images of my parents hanging dead from the ceiling. I woke up many times while I was down there, the only time gauge that I had was the window, the amount of light out there let me guess at the time.


	8. Chapter 8

The fever had me though, and it wouldn't let go, all day and most of the night it made me almost delirious, I couldn't think straight, all I could think about after a while was that dark boy, the one with the sad and angry eyes. I wanted to make it all better but every time I reached for him, I went through him. I screamed my frustration, _he is another wolf that needed help, he was my mate, and he needed help_. That thought stopped me dead. _My mate_. I liked the idea, but I had no idea who he was. I grabbed the sketchbook I kept down here and one of the pencils. I did a quick outline, just the basics of him, this was a full body shot, and I drew it exactly how I saw it. I was able to focus enough that I saw clear pictures of his face, from all different angles, with all different emotions. I did a perfect picture every time, I captured the essence of him. I was mesmerized by the beauty of him. In some pictures, he had long hair, sometimes hiding parts of his face and sometimes framing it, in others, his hair was short and somewhat spiked, it was very sexy looking, and I could tell that both my wolf and I liked looking at him. I found my favourite picture of him though, it was one of the ones with short hair, love and tenderness filled those normally cold and hateful eyes. That was the one we liked the best is the one we fell asleep looking at.

I could feel him close to me; I knew I must have been dreaming because something so right, so warm and so perfect couldn't be real, not in my world. I opened my eyes and found I was very far from my basement, very far from the cold cement ground I was sleeping on, and I was perfectly happy with that, especially when I looked into the bewildered eyes of that boy._ My mate. _I thought happily, I looked him over, he was even better in person than in drawing. I was mesmerized by him, his grey eyes, his height, his hair which was long right now, and just the sheer essence of him.

"You're mate? What do you mean by that?" He asked, somewhere between curious and spiteful.

"You heard that?" He just nodded, "Oh, well you are a wolf, are you not?" even without him saying anything, I could tell, I could always tell what someone was, and he was definitely a wolf, and a strong one at that.

"What do you mean by wolf?" He was genuinely confused, I thought it was cute when he pulled his brows together and pursed his lips. I had the oddest temptation to kiss him then, but I held back, like a good wolf.

"You know werewolf, lupine, lugaru, there are tons of different names for what we are, but it all is the same thing, and I can tell, you are one of us." I moved closer to him, I was able to catch his scent; it was slightly spicy mixed with vanilla and some kind of cologne. He smelt delicious; I could drink him in all day and not be fully satisfied. I wanted him, desperately. I could see it in his eyes too, the heat that flashed through them.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I'm not a werewolf..." the way his sentence trailed off told me he wasn't so sure of that. He looked down at me again, I had moved in a bit more, wanting, needing to get closer; but I got the feeling it would never be close enough.

"Yes," I leaned up, pulling him down to meet me half way and sniffed his neck, definitely a wolf scent. "You are definitely a wolf, you smell way too dam good and I can smell some wolf in there, he just hasn't fully woken up yet. But he's already sharing himself with you, the improved vision and night vision, the strength, the healing, the sex appeal. There is so much more you will get when he wakes up fully. You will be a very strong wolf." I said this all against his neck, just close enough that my lips were touching his skin, I gently kissed his neck and I saw sparks, purple, silver, gold and blue sparks were flying between us, just from that little contact. I could hear as well as feel the breath hitch in his chest when I kissed him, before slowly he let the shuttering breath out.

"How do you know all this?" His arms had instinctively wrapped themselves around me, and I loved the feeling, the tingly warmth that was spreading through my body, I could tell he was having a hard time constructing sentences, but I was quite enjoying the sweet taste of his skin as I lapped at the hollow point on the bottom of his neck.

"It's something I have been taught since my first transformation. I have also been taught to control it, though I still need to work on that." I trailed my kisses along his neck, I gently nipped one spot just about where the neck turns into the shoulder and he hissed in pleasure and arched slightly, pulling me closer against his hard body. "Oh I like that reaction." He laughed a little, which turned into a moan when I nipped further up his neck, closer to his ear.

"I don't even know your name." He whispered, resting his head against mine, burying his face into my hair.

"And I don't know yours." I turned my head up to face him. Our lips were less than an inch apart, I could feel his hot breath on my lips and I wanted to taste him, but I was holding back. I leaned my forehead against his, and I could feel a connection start before something started to pull me away from this dream world. I knew it was too good to be true, but I could still sense him there, it was as if we made a real connection. I was floating in the blackness of a dreamless sleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Luna! Luna! Luna, where are you?" I could hear his voice coming from somewhere but I didn't know where, it seemed to surround me. I was wondering why he called me Luna, and if he even knew what that meant in a pack. I doubted it, but I searched for him, I searched the blackness.

"Why are you calling me Luna?" I called back, not knowing how loud I had to talk so he could hear me.

"Because that is what you are, you come to me during the night and you are the alpha of my heart, the only one to have it. You are my Luna." I smiled, and then sighed, chances are I'll never see him, I'll never meet him. "I'm Malkali by the way."

"Malkali, I love it, it washes over me like a warm tidal wave, or maybe that's just you. If I tell you my name, are you going to call me by my name or by Luna?" I wasn't sure what answer I was hoping for, but I still hoped.

"It would be nice to know your name, but I will always call you Luna, because that is what you are, you are my Luna." I smiled and I could tell he was smiling too, I could just feel it in the energy around me.

"My name is Jas..." A falling feeling cut me off, I knew what this was, I was waking up.

"No!" I screamed as I sat up, confused about where I was for a second, then I remembered the dream, I remembered him, the taste of him, almost kissing him. "Malkali." I whispered the name to myself as I realised I was covered in glistening sweat, and naked. I sighed as I got up, another set of nice cloths ruined; I headed over to where I kept spare cloths for just this kind of occasion and pulled on some pants and a shirt before heading to the big steel door to open it. After I securely closed it, again I headed upstairs, hoping that I didn't wake anyone. I was so caught up with the dream that I didn't notice the sound of people upstairs, which was odd, this late and my uncle should be asleep. I opened the door and slipped out, looking quietly at the people in the room, I froze when I saw they were cops.

"Jasper Winters?" A police officer asked I nodded in response. "We would like to question you about what happened at school today." They were all looking at me, even my uncle, when I looked confused and didn't reply he continued, "You attacked 4 students and a faculty member, is that correct?" They waited; I had no idea what was going on, it seemed like forever ago that, that had happened.

"No, the four students was self defence, they were sexually abusing me, threatening me and even tried to hit me, and with the faculty member," I paused for a second, deciding to leave out the fact that it was a 6 foot something blonde guy that just disguised himself as my principal. "With the faculty member I was also self defence. I was leaving school because I was done for the day and was going to walk home when I got cornered by the 4 boys, in which I defended myself against, and I know it may have been a bit much, but I was really scared and," I forced myself to start sobbing, which wasn't hard, it just wasn't because of what had happened, "and I thought that I was going to get really hurt and that they were going to do something to me and then I ran and I bumped into her and she grabbed me and...and...and..." I let out heavier sobs, covering my face and wiping away the tears that I had forced forth.

"She grabbed you?" The police officer said, I nodded, sobbing.

"And I was still so scared because of the boys, and she was scaring me and I was trying to get away but she spun me around and had a hold of me. I felt something hit my head and it really hurt so I sit down and ran home." I rushed through the end, they could all hear the tears on my voice, see them in my eyes, and my uncle rushed up to me when my legs gave out from under me.

"Alright, all of you out for now, my niece needs her rest, she has had a very hard day and you are not making it any easier on her. Out, now!" He pushed them all out the door before he shut and locked it. He turned on me then. "Now what really happened?" he brought me over to the couch and we sat down.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well part of what was said about the boys was true. They cornered me and they were doing all that stuff, but I wasn't scared, I was getting angry, and I wasn't trying to hurt them, just to get them off of me, then one of them got cut and I smelt the blood, oh how I wanted that blood, but I ran instead. That's when I ran into my principal, only it wasn't her. I got a feeling right off the bat that something was wrong, something wasn't right. She grabbed my wrist, I wasn't able to pull free, not without hurting her, and I didn't want to do that. Then she pulled me in and I was pinned up against her body, but something didn't feel right, something was wrong. Then I was able to figure out what she was, a hunter had disguised himself as her, to get to me." I sighed and he looked wide eyed and worried. "Once I figured that out I was able to focus and calm down, but then he punched me in the head, and I am surprised I didn't shift right there and rip his throat out. I did bite him though, and by then the hunger was already going nuts, the tremors were spasms and the fever was setting in, I was fighting it off as best as I could. I just bit him, my teeth were already sharp but I let go, I didn't tear and feed like I wanted to, I let go and ran here." I sighed and leaned back against the couch, my uncle was speechless for a few minutes.

"Do you know what the guy looks like?" I nodded silently. He looked eager to know, excited almost.

"He was really tall, golden blonde hair, and golden eyes, amber almost, like the necklace mom use to wear for special occasions. He seemed familiar too, but I couldn't place were." I looked over at my uncle, his face was white, and he got up and walked to his bedroom. I got up and followed him.

"Do you remember the night your parents died?" I shook my head. "Well after they died and the police took your statement, they let me have a copy. Your exact words to describe the guy that killed them to the police were 'He had hair the color of gold and eyes that were golden, like the amber rock mommy wears for special occasions, and he was really, really tall, his head almost bumped the door frames.'...Sound familiar?" I backed up in disbelief; I hit the wall and slid down.

"I let him get away? He was right there and I let him get away!" I was furious with myself right now, just think; I could have gotten revenge on the bastard that killed my family. The only ones who could help me with what I was dealing with right now. I stormed away.

"I'm going to bed, leave me alone please." I slammed the door and collapsed onto my bed. I was so angry I was sobbing, after I was too tired to cry anymore, I felt him, Malkali, and I could feel him brushing my mind like in the dream. I relaxed and let myself fall into that wonderful dream again.

This time, paradise wasn't quite that, the landscape reflected my mood, which was not a good one right now. I brightened a little bit when I saw Malkali standing with his back to me, looking over the scenery. Suddenly I got playful; I quickly and quietly shifted into a wolf and snuck up behind him, before jumping on him. He turned quickly, ready to fight, and he was wary of the playful silver wolf that was looking at him. I licked his hand and we both felt sparks fly. He looked into my eyes and smiled a warm and loving smile.

"Luna, it's about time you got back, I was waiting you know." He started off with his arms crossed over his chest. I felt sorry and I shifted back to human, didn't dawn on me that he might have more of a problem with nudity then I did. When you were a wolf, sometimes you ended up naked around other people, that's just the way it is and you get use to it.

I got up and smiled at him, going up to him and grabbing his face before kissing him lightly. I almost fainted from that one kiss, it was dizzying, the sparks and the intensity, it was addicting. He looked down at me then blushed and looked away, I looked down and realised I was still naked, while he wasn't. Something had to change. So I got some clothes on, which was a low cut top and tight jeans. He looked back and still blushed a bit. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close. We both moaned slightly at the feel of the others body pressed up against ours. We just stood there, holding each other all night, each one content with just being this close. I kissed his chest lightly before looking up into his eyes.

"I have to go soon. The cops are going to be coming back today to finish talking to me and tell me what I'm getting charged with...I'll see you later ok?" I leaned up and kissed him lightly, and then a hunger took over, a hunger unlike any I have had before, a hunger for him. I kissed him harder this time, dipping my tongue into his mouth and moaning at how good he tasted, we started a war with our tongues, one that didn't seem like it was going to end any time soon. I could feel his hands on me, one hand was on my neck, pulling me closer and gently caressing at the same time. The other was skimming around under my shirt, feeling my skin. It felt like electricity between us, and I loved it. I let my hands explore his body, skimming over the muscles in his stomach, and up to part of his chest. I broke the kiss momentarily to get the pestering shirt out of the way.

"You have tattoo's" I noted quietly, running my hands over the tattoos on his shoulders. "A wolf, and a paw print...we match." I laughed and kissed the head of the wolf that was jumping down his right arm.

"What do you mean?" He pulled back and looked at me, his eyes full of passion and lust. I smiled, stepping back a bit and slid my shirt off over my head. I could see the lust flash in his eyes as he reached out and put his hands on my hips, I turned and showed him the wolf on my side. I felt him gently run his fingers over it, as if he was petting it.

"I even have a paw print, it's on my hip." I slid his hand down so it was resting on top of the paw print. I smiled and leaned against him, relishing the skin on skin contact that the action created. The hunger for him grew as I placed seductive kisses along his chest and up to his neck. I felt his hands dip down into my pants a bit, as I slid my hands down and undid the button and zipper that were blocking my way. His head lulled back and to the side as I slid my hand down his pants and my fingers wrapped around his shaft. He pulled me in close and rested his head on my shoulder, gently biting it as my hand established a slow and torturing pace. His fingers started digging into my hips as I squeezed a bit tighter, grazing my thumb over the tip every so often.


	11. Chapter 11

"Stop." Just the one word and I froze in place, his hand grabbed my wrist. "If you keep doing that I'm going to be finished before we even start." He whispered in my ear while gently laughing. Slowly he pulled my hand out of his pants, and I could see how much he didn't want me to stop. Once my hand was out, he rested his forehead against mine, eyes closed and breathed before scooping me up and quickly laying me down onto the soft grass beneath us.

He kissed me lightly, his hands on either side of me, before he laid gentle kisses along my jaw and down my neck. He stopped and dipped his tongue into the hollow of my neck and bit gently, my head tilted back to give him better access and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. I could feel him grin at that as I ran my hands up his arms and over his shoulders. He continued his slow trail of hot kisses down my chest, stopping only to rip open my bra. He sat back for a second and just stared at me, feeling self-conscious I moved my hands to cover myself. He quickly brushed my hands back and leaned down to take one of my nipples into his mouth. I gasped at the feeling, the warm moisture, sparks started to dance behind my eyes as he started sucking, gently grazing it with his teeth. I gasped when his hand started massaging the neglected breast; I arched and pulled him down. It felt as if he were sucking my very essence through my nipple, and I couldn't be happier, I pulled him close, wanting to give him as much as I could. His hand slipped away and ran down my stomach, I whined lightly at the loss of contact. I could feel him pop open the button on my jeans and slide his hand down. Any complaints I had about him leaving my breast disappeared the second his hand made contact with my most intimate place.

I groaned, wanting more as I pushed down on his hand, trying to impale myself with his deliciously tempting fingers. He held back though, kept running his fingers between my folds, along my entrance, teasing but not giving what I wanted. He pulled away from my breast then and I whimpered at the loss of contact. I tried thrusting my hips down again, but he still evaded it, he actually had the nerve to smile down at me when he was teasing me so much. I just pouted in return, caught off guard when he simultaneously kissed me and slid in a finger. I gasped and arched into him from the pleasure, it was like nothing I had felt before, nothing I could have imagined and it left me speechless. He pushed himself up as he started thrusting his finger into me, my body was arching, and my head started rolling back from the pleasure; I grabbed his short hair and pulled him down, locking lips with him in a passionate war for dominance. I was winning until he slid another finger in, added the thrusting power from his hips to set off fireworks in my head. I couldn't think as his wiggled his fingers until he hit a certain spot and I gasped sharply, arching and tensing, after that, he hit that one spot over and over, to the point that I thought I was going to die of pleasure.

"Are you a virgin?" He whispered, I just nodded, I had forgotten how my voice worked, the only think I could think of was the waves of pleasure he was sending, coursing through my body. "Ok, I'll be gentle, just for you." He leaned down and kissed my neck, gently nipping the spot before he withdrew his hand, I whimpered and whined like a new born pup when he did that, he just laughed softly before leaning up to kiss me. "Trust me, if you liked that, you'll love this." He slid back a bit and slid my pants over my legs. He trailed gentle kissed down my legs as he did that, I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair at the contact. He disposed of my pants and I watched as he ridded himself of his as well, my breath caught in my chest as I got a look at the sheer beauty of him, the sun was glinting off his body in a way that accentuated every little muscle and curve. He was gorgeous. His short black hair caught the sun and shone while his eyes were dark with passion, the strength of that passion showed lower on his body, his thick, and rock hard dick standing erect as he stood over me. He lowered himself back down and kissed me, I could feel him lining up to enter me.

"Wait," I stopped him with my hands pushed against his chest, I needed to think for a second, needed to remember what would happen if he did that.

"Don't worry, I promise I will be gentle so I don't hurt you." He leaned down to kiss me again and I felt his body tense, ready to slide in to my welcoming body.

"That's not it," I turned my head to dodge the kiss, it would be too late if I didn't. "It's, well...if we do this, and we are mates...we have a week to meet in person and sanctify it..." I trailed off, he had moved back so he wasn't poised at my entrance anymore.

"What do you mean?" He inquired, looking a bit suspicious.

"When someone of our kind finds their mate, after the first time they have sex together a mark appears on their left hands, it winds up to about here," I indicated a spot about half way up the forearm. "After that mark appears, the couple only has a week to sanctify the union and seal the bond." I looked up into his eyes to see how he was reacting to this.

"What happens if it isn't...sanctified?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on.

"If it isn't sanctified then the both male and female become infertile until the day the other dies. If it is sanctified though, then both male and female will be able to reproduce with only each other, they will stay with the other for the rest of their lives." I trailed off at the end; I was worried that he wasn't ready for something like this, for something this big.

"Are you ok with it if it does happen to us?" He seemed worried that I would turn him down. I reached up and cupped his face and nodded. I arched violently, pulling his head to mine, my nails digging into his flesh as I felt him slide into me roughly, easily breaking my barrier. He paused when he was all the way in, holding himself still until I got use to him inside me. Just the feeling of him there was sending waves or pleasure through me, I clung on to him as if he was the only thing keeping me from going over the edge, which at that moment, and he was.


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't picture myself with anyone but you Luna. You are a beautiful, fiery wolf and I think I might actually die if I couldn't spend the rest of my life with you." My pleasure almost doubled when he said that. I shifted my hips once I started getting impatient, wanting more. He happily obliged, pulling out until it was just his head sitting inside me, and then, true to his word, he slid in gently. I bit my lip at all the sensations washing over me at once; the feel of his skin on mine and the sparks that created, his kisses, his hands touching and the biggest sensation, the painfully slow crawl at which he was coming back into me with. I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him in, I gasped as he slammed into me. We got into a good rhythm, matching each other thrust for thrust until I was so close to the edge that I couldn't go anymore. He slid his arms under my legs, pulling them up so they were over his shoulders bending me in the half. I felt another inch of his length slide in when he did that and it drove me closer to the edge, I could tell both of us were right there, ready to cum with the other. I bit my lip and tightened myself around him, wanting to feel as much of him as I could. I moaned, mouth-hanging open at the feeling of being sent over the edge, my muscles were trembling and I couldn't think straight. He came at the same time I did, his body tensed up after one last thrust, then he collapsed onto me. We lay there laughing, fondly looking into each other's eyes and just enjoying the feeling of still being connected.

"Shit," I looked around us; the darkness was starting to creep up onto us, ending our time together. I was waking up. "Shit, I am waking up now." I leaned up and kissed him fiercely, mouthing 'I love you' as I faded from our dream world. I woke up to a light burning on my hand. _Shit, shit, shit, shit. I have to hide this from uncle; he would kill me if he knew._ I quickly jumped up and threw on one of my sweaters that would hide the beautiful, intricate, Celtic wolf that had lightly marked my skin. I headed down stairs, perfectly aware of the company we had this time.

"Oh, Jasper, me and Officer," My uncle looked at him, at a loss of his name. The officer stepped forward, shaking my hand as he introduced himself.

"Officer Brady, It's nice to meet you ma'am." He nodded his head politely and sat back down.

"Yes, I, Officer Brady and Janice Fairview were just talking about what has happened, and, well," He paused, looking at Officer Brady for a second before turning towards me. "Well, the school agreed not to press charged over what happened, if you go to something called the Smith House that is where Janice here is from. She's going to tell you about it." He motioned over to a lady sitting alone on the love seat. Her long black hair falling around her smooth, tanned skin in ringlet's, and her big blue eyes looking hopefully at me. Something about her bothered me, and I wasn't sure what it was, she seemed nice enough, but something was off.

"Hi Jasper, I'm Janice Fairview. I'm the director of the program we are hoping you will join." She smiled an overly sweet smile that I immediately didn't trust. "This program is designed to help teenagers learn to control themselves in a safe environment, where if something did happen, then no one would be too freaked out or make a disturbance. We are out in the country so you would be able to go for runs whenever you wanted as well as learning to control who you are." My uncle looked at me, smiling and hopeful that I'd agree. I however was sceptical of this.

"Hmmm...ok, so how do you think you'd be able to help me control...myself?" I looked at her expectantly; I knew there was no one person out there that was like me. I was the first of my kind, my mom was a vampire that was able to communicate with the dead as well as wield shadows as weapons, and my dad was a werewolf from the strongest bloodlines. Basically, piss me off and you are dead.

"Well we don't have one person alone that understands everything you have going on, but we have a team of experts that specialize in different areas. There will always be someone that can help you as well as other kids your age that you would be able to talk to about stuff. One of our specific goals with you is to teach you how to control it without taking the medication. I really hope that you will come and join us. Along with getting the help and training you need, this will give us the information on how to handle cases similar to yours in the future." I was thinking about it. What harm could it do? This program was going to take me away from my school, the people at it and the animosity I faced every day there. At the very least it would be one hell of a vacation.

"Sure, why not. At the very least it will give me a break from my school. Where do I sign up?" My uncle let out a sigh of relief once I agreed and Janice looked thrilled. I left them to talk about everything as I went back up to bed. I hadn't gotten much sleep and I was going to have to rest up, I was leaving at 6am to head to the Smith House they were taking me too.


	13. Chapter 13

After I packed my cloths, the ones that I loved the most, that made me look like a kick ass girl, but where still comfortable, I collapsed on my bed, utterly exhausted. I lay there and look at the mark on my arm, tracing it gently before I fell asleep.

The morning came too fast for my liking. Janice showed up right at 6am to cart me off. We packed my stuff into her little Grand Am and started driving. I held my head up as my eyes started drooping and I was dozing off.

"Jasper, you can go to sleep if you want, it's a long drive and I know you had a hard night." Janice said, never taking her eyes off the road. I smiled and mumbled thanks as I let my head fall back and arms cross against my chest. It was hot and my arms were getting itchy from the elbow length, fingerless gloves I had on, but I don't want her seeing my mark so I suffer in silence and slip off into sleep.

"Luna? Is that you my Luna?" I could hear Malkali's voice echoing through the darkness and I smiled as we found our way to each other. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He laughed and spun me around before kissing me. "I missed you." I smiled and kissed him back.

"I missed you too, I've been busy, and I had to pack to go to this stupid group home they are sending me to. Oh well, it's a vacation from school at least." I smiled and laughed. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent.

"Yea same here, apparently I need to control myself better in order to live in normal society. So here I am." Now it was his turn to laugh and I laughed with him. He lay beside me on the grass and we talked for hours about everything before I felt the tingles of awareness pulling me away. I sighed and kissed him good bye before I awoke.

"Welcome to your home for the next few months." I heard Janice say as I looked up and took in a huge, old style Victorian house with acres of land surrounding all sides. I gasped at the beauty of it as I got out of the car. "Go on in and meet the ones that are here, I'll bring your stuff in for you." I was sceptical at first, I didn't like people touching my stuff, but curiosity won out and I jogged inside.

I slowly walked inside, awed by everything, this place was so beautiful. There was a staircase just to the left of the door, and to my right there were big oak doors, probably leading to the kitchen. The marble floors shone and I caught a glimpse of color on it, quickly I looked up to see what made it, much to my disappointment no one was there. Slowly I headed up the stairs, looking at the paintings and the carvings along the way. I got to the top of the stairs and stopped as I caught a familiar scent though I couldn't place who it was from. I walked down the hall, looking at the rooms and I saw a balcony off one of the rooms. I walked to it, it had two beds and the rest was decorated with a gold theme, and the walls were beige with gold coloured castings on the walls and furniture. I walked through the room and onto the balcony.

"Hi, you must be Jasper. I'm Laura and this is..." I quickly turned towards the voice, I saw a short girl with long dark hair that had blue streaks, green eyes and a pale complexion, beside her I saw a boy with red hair sitting there.

"Brad?" I whispered, he turned to face me with his usual grin and I rushed to hug him. "Oh my god, it really is you. What happened to you?" I held him at arm's length then hugged him tightly; he hugged me back as he laughed.

"I missed you to Jas. I've been ok, just going around learning all I could learn." He laughed and smiled. "How about you, I hear you've gotten into some trouble back home." I smiled and blushed a bit. It was so good to see him again and I felt just like a little sister to him.

"Yea, let's just say people can't handle all of this." I motioned to myself and we both laughed. "Oh, yea, sorry Laura, me and Brad know each other from child hood and it's been about 3 or 4 years since I last saw him." I smiled and looked back at him, dam had he grown up. No longer was he the scrawny little red head with freckles that couldn't control his lash outs, now he was all grown up, taller than me and built like a tank, though he still had the red hair and freckles. We sat there and talked, we learned that Laura could control water as well as animals, Brad, as I already knew, was a vampire with strong telekinetic abilities that allowed him to astral project, he could even move things while he was projected. I told the bare minimums about me, I just told them about being a necromancer that can control shadows as well as a telepath, and I didn't tell them how strong I was though. I left out anything that hinted at vampire or werewolf, no one would be able to tell, since I was a hybrid, I could hide my presence; hide what I was from everyone, even hunters.


	14. Chapter 14

"Jasper," she sounded relieved to see me, and everyone came to gather around. "Why did you leave? Do you know him?" She motioned to Malkali in the back, I looked at him and I could see the disbelief in his eyes before he hid them behind his hair.

"Let's just say me and Malkali have a history together. Isn't that right Malkali." His head jolted up at the question. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I guess you could call it that...Luna." I saw the little grin on his face as he said that, he knew that no one else knew what I was, they would be running if they did. I glared at him, almost growling and his smile grew.

"Luna? That's not her name, you call her by her name you filthy mongrel." Mike got right up into his face, trying to needlessly defend me. I noticed that Malkali has a lot of size and mass over Mike, Malkali just snorted.

"I love you to brother, how's your daddy Hunter doing since he banished me? By the way, there is nothing wrong with the name, it's a sign of respect, and she knows that." Mike turned to me and I nodded as Malkali walked off, heading towards the biggest room, the gold one with the two beds.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh no you don't, I already claimed that room." I jumped in front of him, blocking myself from the others as my eyes glowed. He growled and lowered into a fighting stance. His mimicked the animalistic like one that I was using. We grinned at each other and feinted a couple times before the rest of the group surrounded us.

"I've been in a tiny room for too long Luna; I'm taking the big one." He said it like he knew it was already his. The one thing he didn't know was how strong I was, and how much I loved a good fight.

"Fight you for it." I grinned a wolfish grin and so did he. We dropped down and went to lunge until I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. Not strong enough to actually stop me but strong enough to give me pause. I turned and Brad grabbed me at the same time Mike grabbed Malkali. I sighed. "Another time I guess." He nodded and the boys let us go.

"It's only fair that two people share the biggest room since there are two beds." Laura stepped up and pointed out, we nodded.

"I think the girls should get the biggest room." Mike offered his opinion and I was shaking my head. "What's wrong Jasper?" He took a step towards me and I backed out of his reach.

"I need to be by myself in a room that locks. So since the big room is being shared, I'm taking that one." I pointed at the room that I had gone to earlier, the one with the adjoining bathrooms. "How about Mike and Brad share the big room since Mike and Malkali don't like each other, Laura, you take the next biggest room then Malkali you take that other room. Is everyone ok with that?" The second I finished I knew that it wasn't. It was ok with me, Malkali and Brad, but not the other two.

"Why doesn't Laura go in to that other room instead? I don't want you close to that mongrel." Mike said, he was a little upset and his golden eyes went amber with controlled fury at his step-brother. Laura was nodding in agreement.

"Do any of you know what he is?" They nodded, "So you know he's a werewolf that is going through his change?" They looked shocked and Malkali just glared at me. They shook their head. "Do any of you know the first thing about werewolves?" Again they shook their head no. "That's why it's like that. I know about them, I can help him so he doesn't lash out and kill any of you. First change is always the hardest. Plus, you don't want to be near me at night."

"How do you know he won't kill you? I'm stronger then you, yet you think he can easily kill me." I laughed and shook my head.

"You are nothing compared to me ok? I am strongest here, I will prove it, though I'd rather not, and I am best suited to help him. Any problems?" I looked around and I knew Mike didn't like being told off, but it's true, there was nothing they could do to help, and they weren't strong enough if things did go bad. "Ok, so it's decided. I'm going to unpack, you can vent to each other if you have a problem with the arrangements. I'll see you at dinner." I turned and went into my room, Malkali went into his. I could hear him moving around over there as I locked the door and started unpacking my stuff. I heard him go into the bathroom and I smiled lightly to myself.

I lay on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. This was going to be hard, I had dreams about the guy in the next room, apparently he had the same dream, we had matching marks but I don't know if this is what I want. I've been cold for so long that I didn't know how to thaw out my heart anymore. I sighed before I heard a tentative tapping on the bathroom door. I got out of bed and went to it. I rested my head against the door before I slowly opened it to see him standing there. I bit my lip at the sight of him; he had on a tight black tank top and comfortable jeans. There was a faint gleam of sweat from the summer heat coated his toned muscles, just begging for me to touch them. I could feel the heat of lust building between us and when I looked up into his eyes I knew he felt it too. He reached up and put his hand on my face, I curled into it and put my hands on his and smiled as I felt the sparks pass between us.

"Oh Luna, it is you." He whispered before he pulled me into a hug and breathed me in, I breathed him in too, I couldn't get enough of him. "Do you have it too Luna?" He pulled back and held up his left arm so I could see the intricate design there. I pulled the sleeve off my left arm and held it up for him to see. A wide smile crossed his face that I couldn't help but mimic. He picked me up and spun me around.


	16. Chapter 16

"You can't tell anyone what it is though ok? No one here knows about me, and I don't want them to. It's better if they don't know how dangerous I am." I looked up at him and he nodded, then opened his mouth to say something. "I told them about you because you are in the process of the change right?" He nodded. "You know how loud that gets, if they know what's going on than they are less likely to panic and freak out. Thus causing less trouble for us." He nodded as he made and ohh sound, showing he understood. "Remember, don't tell anyone about us or about this," |I motioned to the mark. "They will know when they need to know, but if they know now, there is no way they would let us be together. You will learn quickly that secrecy and suspicion will keep us alive." He nodded and held me tightly; I wrapped my arms around his neck and just enjoyed being close to him. We stood like that until someone knocked in my door.

"Jasper it's me, Mike. Are you in there?" I sighed and Malkali and I separated. I kissed him quickly as he retreated back into his room. I turned and opened the door, quickly hiding my left arm behind my back as I realised the sleeve I was wearing was on the floor.

"Yes?" I opened the door wider, using it and my body to hide my arm. He stood there, like a golden angle, looking nervous in my door way. "What do you need?"

"I was just worried; I don't like you being beside him. I don't think it's safe." He took a step in, closer to me, and I stepped back. "I don't want to see you hurt, I really like you and I don't trust him, he's going to hurt you."

"No. He will not hurt me, nor can he hurt me." I sighed as he came further in, I noticed him scan the room, mentally categorizing everything.

"He's a werewolf, he has super human strength and speed and if something happens, if he gets mad he could..." He trailed off and looked off to the side. I sighed and bent to grab my sleeve so my arm could be covered again.

"Look Mike, I know you are worried and I'm flattered that you are worried. On the other hand, I am offended that you think a pup that hasn't changed yet is stronger than I am. Keep in mind, you know nothing about me, nor will you ever know anything about me. Just know that I can handle this easily, without getting hurt or hurting him." I sat down on my computer chair as he stood.

"Maybe he should get hurt. He's nothing but a filthy mongrel that should be put down." I could tell he hated Malkali, though I wasn't sure if it was because of who he was, or what he was. Then it dawned on me.

"You are a Hunter aren't you?" I said, tensing up to hear the answer. I figured he was, the way he moves and the hate and disgust for vampires and werewolves were obvious indicators. He looked at me, suddenly suspicious of me now.

"How do you know what Hunters are?" To someone that wasn't able to notice the small indicators in body posture, he would have looked relaxed but suspicious, to me; he was getting ready to attack.

"Attacking me will do you no good. I am a supernatural you know, I'm not stupid, and I have done research on just about everything out there, including Hunters. The way you move, the way you talk about things that aren't human, they are a dead giveaway." He seemed to relax at that, damn this was too easy to fool him.

"Yes...I am a Hunter. My dad is leader of the clan and I am next in line, I've been trained well. I was sent here in hopes of gathering information and to learn to channel and control my gift. I'm a healer, a very powerful one." I nodded and looked at him; I could see the questions in his eyes. "What exactly do you do?"

"Me? I'm a necromancer that can also control the shadows and I'm a telepath, I can move things with my mind, it comes in handy some times." I laughed and said it jokingly; he smiled too, though not a full smile. Almost like he was thinking.

"I remember a case my dad went on when I was about 9 years old, he told me about the people he was hunting...sorry, it just reminded me of that story." He smiled and left without another word. My stomach growled so I went and knocked on Malkali's door and motioned him to come with me down stairs. I could smell steak cooking as well as potatoes, mushrooms and corn. My stomach growled again as I quickened my pace. I burst into the kitchen to find dinner prepared and waiting for us, my mouth was watering as I saw the steak in my place, just the way I like it and all the potatoes, I thought I was in heaven.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry about how long it has taken me to reply and/or update my stories. Truth be told I am having such a bad writers block that I have NO idea what to do with any of the stories. If you have something you would like to see in a story (a challenge of sorts), pm me or write it in a review and I will work it in, this will help me to update faster, especially seeing as I have no idea where I want any of them to go. **


End file.
